Truly Seeing
by Yunara
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming up, and Ron's having lady problems. When he tells Hermione, she tells him a bit of advice that leads to catastrophe. But can this disaster turn into a blessing? Read and find out! RHr One-Shot


Hey! Decided to make this fic, and I'm glad to say that I'm completely commitment free at the moment!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the little philosophy quote Hermione said. I thought of it while my friends were berating me for liking a not good-looking guy.

Truly See 

Ron Weasely collapsed onto a ruby red couch in the nearly empty common room.

"I suck," He moaned, closing his eyes.

"Says who?" A familiar voice asked. He opened his eyes to see one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, looking at him curiously.

"Says every single girl who I've asked to the Yule Ball," Ron mumbled.

"Well, who've you asked?"

"Let's see... Emily Waten, Marie Abgule, Katarina Karanovic, and Lily Potozny."

"Well, that's your problem."

"What is?"

"The girls. They're popular, Ron, they only date guys who are models."

"Honestly, the way my love life's going, I'm going to die as a bachelor."

"Not all girls base who they like on looks, you know."

"Huh?"

"Ever heard of the quote 'Those who can truly see don't need eyes'?"

"Er, no..."

"Well, it means that people who see you, REALLY see you, could be blind."

"..."

"In other words, you aren't what you are on the outside, you're what you are on the inside."

"Okay, name me a single girl who doesn't care about looks or money."

"Well, me."

"Pff!"

"What?"

"What about KRUM?"

"Ron, for the umpteenth time, I DON'T like him like that!"

"Yeah right."

"You honestly think I'm that shallow?!"

"Yes, in fact I do!"

"Listen, I'd rather marry someone with no money and who's ugly, but has a great personality, than marry some good-looking, rich guy who's a jerk!"

"Then why don't you marry me?!"

There was a long, awkward, and shocked silence. Ron's facial expression was one of horror and shock that he'd said that, and Hermione's was one of confused shock.

"I-I'm going to go," Ron stuttered, practically running out of the common room. Hermione set aside the roll of parchment that was previously sitting on her lap, and silently ran out after him. She didn't have to run very far, because a couple of metres away from the portrait, he was dully banging his head against the stone wall. Hermione blended in the shadows, waiting for him to do something. He started to mutter to himself.

"You, Ronald Billius Weasely, are a flaming idiot. She's so going to know now. Why don't you just ask her to the Ball? She's the one you really want to ask, don't deny it. She might say yes. She said she doesn't care about looks or money, which I don't have. But I'm nothing compared to her. She'll probably want to go with some smart bloke from Ravenclaw who looks great and knows Hogwarts: A History off by heart, oh, and is richer than Malfoy."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about all of that?" Hermione spoke, making her presence known to Ron. He whipped his head so fast to look at her that his neck made a loud crack.

"How long have you been standing there?" He demanded, voice wavering slightly in fear.

"Long enough. And Ron, there's only one guy who I want to go with," Hermione said, smiling softly.

"It's the Ravenclaw guy, isn't it?" He asked darkly. Hermione stepped forward, becoming so close to him that she could feel the warm breath rushing out of his mouth.

"It's you," She whispered, putting her head forward slightly to meet her lips with his. They kissed for a few seconds, and then Ron pulled away reluctantly.

"So, Hermione, want to go to the Ball with me?" Ron asked, face glowing with both embarrassment and happiness.

"I thought you'd never ask," Hermione said lightly, leaning forward to kiss him again.

FIN! I know it's shorter and not as extravagant as usual, but I really didn't feel that I could make it any longer without it becoming tedious, and I've realized that miracle, find-out-love-of-your-life-likes-you-and-have-passionate-kiss situations are very, VERY rare in real life. And they're very cheesy, too. I learned this the hard way, sorry to say. :D

Anyway, remember: Chick flicks and reviews make the world go round!


End file.
